Alice
by Sucker4Stories
Summary: Alice; an 18 year old orphan who finds herself in a sticky situation when she accidently falls through a Looking Glass into the mad world of Wonderland. Will she be able to leave Wonderland before the Queen of Hearts chops off her head?
1. Alice's Dream

**Authors Note: Hello readers! Most of you have been reading my other fanfics and are pretty upset that I haven't published anything recently. I'm so sorry about that! But I've been so focused on THIS story! So, to calm you guys down, I'm publishing THIS one so you can read it until I get my act together on the other ones, kay? Please enjoy and comment!**

_Alice_

_Alice's Dream_

"No!" Alice cried, jumping up from her bed, beads of sweat trickling down her face. Stomps from outside her door could be heard, and an elderly man carrying a shotgun burst through the door.

"What is it, Alice? What's wrong?" The man, an English man with the name John Carpenter, swung his gun around, preparing to shoot.

Alice, scarlet faced and heart beating, sat back down on her bed, her face in her hands. "Nothing Mr. Carpenter, just a really bad dream."

"A really bad nightmare more like it, with your screaming." Mr. Carpenter sat beside the frantic girl. "Do tell me what had frightened you."

Alice fingered the golden locket that hung around her neck and sighed. "It was the day that my parents had left again, when I was 8. I called for them, but no one answered. I felt so scared and alone, all by myself in the house," Alice, teary eyed, looked at the aged man beside her, "but that's when you and Mr. Walrus found me and took me in. Without you I have no idea where I would be today."

Mr. Carpenter smiled, revealing aging wrinkles beside his old eyes, and patted the girls back. "I have never been happier since you have arrived here, my dear little oyster." He wiped back hidden tears and picked up his shotgun. "I will meet you downstairs for a lovely cup of tea, does that sound nice?" Alice smiled and nodded as Mr. Carpenter whistled a tune and shut the door behind him.

Alice arose from her bed and reached high to the air, then down to the floor, stretching from her interesting nights sleep, then once again fingered the locket that hung from her neck.

It was in the shape of a heart, showing much signs of age and wearing, but Alice didn't mind, for it was the only thing that she had to remind her of her parents. She missed them deeply, and the remembrance of them leaving her 10 years ago was a strong pain to her heart, but she lived at the orphanage now with Mr. Carpenter and Mr. Walrus, who had graciously taken her in.

She must return the favor by being as much help as she could be to the other "oysters" as the two men called the other children, and not let her own sorrow get in the way.

With a sigh, Alice dressed herself for the day and trotted down the stairs to help herself to a nice cup of tea. "Good morning, Mr. Walrus." Alice smiled as the plump caretaker walked into the room, signs of sleepiness still hanging over his head.

"Mornin' Alice, my dear." He said back, his words slurred. Alice fought back a laugh and sipped another drink of her tea.

"Today is Saturday, February 29th." She stated, watching Mr. Walrus pour his cereal into his coffee and drink his bowl of milk.

"Ah, Leap Year is finally here. Such an odd day. Many weirdoes and loonies running about on this day. I don't think we will let the oysters out today. Much too dangerous." Alice simply nodded at Mr. Walrus's logic of the fine Saturday ahead. "Oh, but I need a few items from the store today." He fumbled about the kitchen, realizing that he was eating his cereal with a spatula.

"I'll get them for you." Alice stated, washing out he teacup and drying it off.

"I don't want you out today. It's Leap Year and-"

"I'll go with Will. He and I will be fine if we go together. You don't have to worry." Alice begged eagerly.

"Will? Will?" Mr. Walrus dipped his fork into his cereal. "Oh of course! William! Such a fine man. Yes, you may go with him." Mr. Walrus looked at his cereal frustratingly.

"Great!" Alice cheered, running up the stairs. "I'll go tell him!"

"You go do that, my little oyster." Said Mr. Walrus, his attention back on the fork in his hand. "Bloody spoon."


	2. Will

**Authors Note: Next chapter! (Oh, so soon Hannah?) Yes! Hahaha please rate and comment! Happy New Years! **

"Will!" Alice ran into the boy's section of the orphanage to where Will lay in his bed, face down to the pillow. "Will, wake up!" Alice shook the boy, just a year older then her.

"Oh the Duchess the Duchess…won't she be savage if I've kept her waiting…" Will mumbled under his breath, puzzling Alice greatly.

"Will wake up! You're going to be late!" With that Will shot out of bed in a flurry, knocking Alice onto the floor with him. "Ouch…" She mumbled.

"Am I late?" Will gasped, brushing his hands through his snow white hair in an attempt to tidy it.

"You're not late for anything Will! I just needed to get you up!" Alice laughed in spite of herself, shaking your head. "I have an errand from Mr. Walrus today and I need you to come with me."

"Oh, alright then." Will laughed along and helped Alice off the floor.

"You were mumbling in your sleep again." Alice stated as Will slipped on a crisp white shirt and shoes. "Something about a Duchess and how she would be if you kept her waiting." Will paused for a second, looking at the floor with sorrow on his face, then continued tying his shoe. Alice leaned over him and stared into his face, catching his eyes in hers. "What were you dreaming about?"

Will turned his face from hers and touched his right shoulder. Alice knew what was there. Will had showed her when he had first arrived at the orphanage 2 years ago. It was a tattoo of a rabbit. Will never talked about his past that much, Alice assumed that it was too painful for him to discuss; he only told her us that they gave him that mark as a brand to show that they owned him. Apparently they really hurt him a lot, that's why he ran away. Fortunately Mr. Carpenter found him just like he did with Alice, and took him in out of pity.

"Just something from my past that I don't want to remember, as usual." He said sorrowfully.

Alice touched his face with her hand.

He turned away. "We should be going." He said quickly, avoiding Alice's eyes. "Where do we have to go to again?"

"Oh, right. I'll go ask Mr. Walrus." Alice dashed from the room as quick as she could and ran down the stairs with much haste, avoiding orphans that were in the halls. "Mr. Walrus?" Mr. Walrus had given upon his cereal and was now buttering some bread to have with his bowl of milk.

"Yes, Alice?" Mr. Walrus took a sip of milk.

"I need to have the list of things that you need me to get." Alice said, watching as Mr. Walrus buttered his bread with piece of toast with a carving knife (which is a very difficult thing to do).

"Ahh, yes. Let me get it for you." Mr. Walrus handed Alice the carving knife, "Please, could you butter my bread for me?" and left the kitchen. Alice sighed, and picked up at butter knife, and buttered the bread.

"Mr. Walrus is such a strange man." Alice thought to herself.

"Ah, here you are my oyster." Mr. Walrus returned with a folded piece of paper. Alice accepted the paper and slipped it into her jean pocket. Mr. Walrus picked up his buttered toast with much excitement, "Thank you Alice!" and began eagerly eating it as she bid her farewell, slipped on her jacket, and left the orphanage with the Will, who stood waiting by the door.


	3. Flamingos and Hedgehogs

**Authors Note: Welcome to Chapter Three! Sorry for the shortness, the next chapter will be up soon! I promise! Enjoy and comment… **

Alice and Will walked in silence to the market, where they picked up the necessary items from Mr. Walrus's list.

"Kid-gloves and a large fan, how odd." Alice had thought to herself, but then again Mr. Walrus was greatly known for the sudden need of odd things.

The day went by quickly, and with the busy market, it was nearing night when Alice and Will, who had eventually began talking to each other again, had left the market. With their items in hand, they walked down the empty streets back to the orphanage, talking about various things that came to mind.

"You're telling me, you've played croquet with _flamingos_?" Alice questioned Will as they amused themselves on the topic.

"Yes! When you can get their necks straight you can hit the hedgehog where you need to."

"Hedgehogs!" Alice laughed gaily. "I would like to see that croquet game! It sounds…" Alice froze as a chill rolled down her spine. Will stopped next to her and gave her a puzzled expression.

"Alice? Are you alright?" Alice looked from side to side, her eyes finally landing on a tiny shop that seemed set apart from the other stores around. In fact, Alice could swear that she had never seen that shop before. Without any hesitation, Alice turned and walked to the store. "Alice? Where are you going?" Will followed behind as Alice walked stiffly to the shop.

As she reached the door, Will grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing, Alice?" Alice gave him a blank stare.

"I want to go in this shop."

"Why? You've never been in that shop before? What is now the sudden impulse to go in there?" Alice stared long and hard into Will's eyes.

"I don't know." And with that, she opened the door.


	4. The Strange Shop

**Authors Note: Chapter…uhhh…four! Have you been enjoying the story? Oh, I do hope you have! Rate…comment…you know the drill! **

The door chimed of bells when Alice and Will entered the shop. It was a single, small room with a dull bulb casting the only light. Stacked to the ceiling were various books and tinkers of objects; teacups, bottles, keys. The room felt stuffy and smelled like the sea, feeling unfamiliar and dark, but in the strangest way, Alice felt as though she had lived there her entire life.

"Who are you?" Big eyes behind circular glasses peered over the counter, startling Alice.

"I think we should be asking the same question." Will spoke sternly from the corner in which he stood.

"I am who I am, a shop keeper and a wise man." The man said plainly, stepping from behind the counter. He was a short, stocky man, wearing a green coat that he constantly rolled up, for it was much too big. The man nodded to Alice and Will, then returned to his counter where lay hookah that he began to smoke.

"I'm Alice," Alice began.

"I know that." The man replied.

"You do?" Alice asked, puzzled.

"Indeed I do." The man nodded.

"Then why did you ask who I am?" Alice spoke again, more puzzled by the minute.

"I do not believe I was referring to _you_." The man nodded in Will's direction.

"Oh! Sorry!!" Alice cried out, alarmed that she had most entirely forgotten about Will. "This is Will."

"I know." The man smoked his hookah. Alice frowned in spite of herself.

"Then why did you ask…?"

"Why are you here?" The man interrupted, blowing tuffs of smoke from his lips. Alice stared blankly, more speechless and confused then she had ever been.

"I do not know." She said curtly.

"Hmm, I see…" He looked Alice over.

"Did you know that too, huh? Just like you seem to know everything else?" Will said in defense of Alice, standing in front of Alice in defense.

"Will, don't be rude." Alice started, not really who she should be defending.

"Alice, I don't like this guy. I think we should go." Will said angrily.

"Nonsense. Don't leave." The man said slowly as he went back behind his counter, out of sight in a room covered by a curtain. Alice and Will heard the sound of rummaging, things being moved, and the man reappeared, carrying something wrapped in pink tissue that was no bigger then his hand. The man walked to Alice and placed it in her hand. "This," he patted the small package with care. "is for you."

"What is it?" Alice asked, examining it.

"It is something that you will need when the time is right. You will know when it is." The man winked.

"Well, thank you very much, but we must go. Come on, Alice." Will grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her out the door. The man waved at Alice, then returned to his counter and smoked on the hookah, muttering something to himself that Alice did not hear.

"Bye! And thanks!" Alice cried as Will and Alice turned and disappeared into the night. Alice fingered the pink package that man had given her, then gingerly put it into her pocket. "What a strange shop that was." Alice thought to herself, shaking her very much confused head.


	5. Through the Looking Glass

**Authors Note: Eep! The chapter you have all been waiting for! Sparks are flying! (?) Rate and comment! **

After a couple minutes of following Will in silence, Alice began noticing the surroundings around her. While she and Will were in the shop, night had fallen, and the streets were filled with the glow of the lamplight.

Alice walked behind Will, staring at his back as the muscles shifted back and forth under his tight shirt. She didn't quite know what to say, after the scene he made in the shop to defend her, if she should thank him or criticize his rash actions.

"Alice?" Alice crashed into Will, who had stopped and turned around to face her suddenly.

"Yes?" Alice asked in a muffled voice, her face implanted into Will's chest. Will just smiled and wrapped his arms around her. The hug only lasted a couple of seconds, but when Will pulled away, Alice had a shocked expression on her face. "What was that for-" Will's lips were against hers, soft and gentle, but aggressive with passion. For a moment Alice was kissing back, then she was pulled away; not by Will, but by unseen hands into the nearby alleyway.

"Alice!" Will cried, dashed after Alice as a cupped hand suppressed her screams of terror as she lashed about, being felt pulled into various routes that made even Alice confused. Would Will be able to save her?

Suddenly, Alice was thrown to the ground, a masked figure over her, pulling at her jacket.

"Where is it?" He cried, feeling Alice's pants pockets, her jacket, pockets, her hair.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Alice screamed, trying to pull the figure off of her. "Do you want money? I'll give you money!"

"No Alice! Give me the locket!" The masked man pulled back a lock of Alice's hair, to reveal her locket dangling on the chain around her neck. "There it is!" The man cried out with glee. "Give it to me!"

"It's not for sale!" Alice's hand shot to her neck, guarding the necklace protectively. The man frowned and grabbed Alice's wrist, squeezing it and giving Alice much pain.

The man flew back, off of Alice, to the nearby wall, revealing Will standing in his place.

"Will!" Alice jumped up, giving him a hug, but was pulled off.

"Run! Get out of here! I'll take care of him!" He said sternly.

"Oh my god are you crazy? You'll be killed!" Alice cried, looking at Will with a very much confused face.

"Don't worry about me." Will spun around, pointing down a nearby alley way. "Run down there. You will see a Looking Glass. You need to jump into it!"

Alice looked at Will like he was insane. "Through the Looking Glass? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Just do it Alice! You have to go!" The masked figure was back, on Will's back, snapping back his head. "Run Alice!"

"Will!" Alice sobbed, looking at Will, who was fighting for her life.

"Run Alice!" He punched the figure hard in the jaw (or what he hoped was the jaw), dazing him for a second. "Alice! I wanted to tell you that I love you!" Alice stared at Will as he shot her a sincere smile, then was knocked down once again by the man. "I love you Alice! Now run!"

With teary eyes, Alice gave Will once last painful look, then dashed down the alley way, to where, as Will had described, lay a giant Looking Glass.

Alice hesitated, gazing deep into it, her reflection giving her the same puzzled look she felt. "I jump _into _it?" She thought, looking at it doubtfully. She heard Will cry in pain, and her heart hurt. "If will told me to do it, then…then I'll do it!" Alice sucked into a deep breath, closed her eyes, then with all of her nervous strength, broke into a sprint and dove into the awaiting Looking Glass. "Oh my god I'm so scared."


	6. This Way of That?

**Authors Note: I know how you left the last chapter. (oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!) That's how I felt writing it! Haha so…rate…comment…enjoy! PS how do you even rate a story? I have no idea…I guess just tell me what you like and don't! **

Alice did not feel herself hit the Looking Glass, but instead felt herself fall down, down, down, air whizzing by her. Alice opened her eyes to see a flurry of color swirling around her, and she shut them again, letting her voice ring out in a long, scared scream.

Alice hit the ground hard, not wanted to move, for she feared that she was dead.

Only did she hear the voice of someone above her did she look up. "My, my. What have we here?" Alice lifted her head to the keeper of the voice, but the only thing that stood above her was a Cheshire cat, with an unnaturally large smile spread across his face.

"Hello?" Alice called out, her voice filled with worry. "Is this what heaven is like?" She thought.

"Welcome, Alice." The Cheshire cat purred his already enormous grin widening. Alice jumped from the floor.

"You…talk?" Alice looked at the cat in amazement.

"Are you surprised by that? You talk too. Was that amazement to your lips when you uttered your first words when you were a child?" The cat said plainly, his enormous smile never wavering.

Alice laughed, slapping her head. "My goodness I _must_ be going insane! A talking cat! And where am I?"

"A place where insanity is what we live on." Alice stared blankly at the cat. "I should be going." The cat turned and began to walk away from Alice, its fluffy tail swinging back and forth behind it.

"Wait! No!" Alice chased after the cat, not wanting to lose it. "I don't know where I am and I need directions on how to get out of here!"

"Just follow the sign, Alice. It will take you where you need to go." And with that the cat vanished into thin air, leaving Alice very much alone.

Being by herself Alice took a look around at her surroundings. There were trees all around her, much like the woods, so that is what Alice assumed where she was. As for the sign that the cat had referred to, it was a large wooden post with arrows pointing every which way, each saying, "This way" and "That way", and even, "This is where you want to go." The last one is the path direction that Alice, followed, assuming that if the sign said that this is the way to go, then this way she would.

After following the dirt path through the forest which seemed like forever, Alice found herself in a lush garden of enormous flowers, each with exuberant colors and shapes.

"Wow. These flowers are so beautiful." Alice heard herself explain aloud as she admired how they all branched out and reached for the path as Alice walked by.

"Why thank you, my dear. I do agree that we are beautiful, if I say so myself." Alice gasped as one of the flowers (a rose to be precise, Alice noted) lifted its petals to reveal the resemblance of the face of a young woman.

"Oh my god! Do you all talk?" Alice gasped, watching as each one of the flowers after the rose revealed their female faces behind their many petals.

"We _can _talk," said the Tiger Lily. "When there's anybody worth talking to." Alice stared, dumbfounded, as the flowers all nodded their heads in agreement.

"What a strange looking flower," Alice felt a tickle up her spine as a Daisy reached out and touched her back. "And what an odd color she is." Alice blushed, embarrassed as she looked down at her jeans, ratty tennis shoes, and blue top; she had lost her jacket when she was attacked in the alley. "I've never seen a _flower _that could move around like this one does."

"I'm not a flower." Alice retorted, crossing her arms.

"Then she must be a weed!" The Rose cried, followed by a chorus of disgusted comments towards Alice.

"I'm not a weed either! I'm an 18 year old human girl named Alice!" Alice stomped her foot in frustration, her face still scarlet.

"_The _Alice?" The flowers leaned in, curious about the human amongst them.

"No. Just…Alice." Alice said plainly, confused by what they meant as _the _Alice.

"Well, that's a shame," Tiger Lily waved Alice off, "to have an ordinary girl with us. Why, she might as well be a weed!" The flowers nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry if I'm not what you cut me out to be," Alice said, frustrated by the plants around her as they looked at her like she was the most ugliest thing that they had ever seen, "but I'll be out of your way as soon as you tell me how I can get out of this place."

"Finally." The Rose said sarcastically. "The weed wants to leave!"

"Yes! Leave!" A chorus of flowers chimed in, pushing Alice farther down the path with their petals. Surprisingly, they were quite strong, and as much as Alice struggled, she had a hard time trying to release herself from the flowers clutches, until she felt herself falling again, hearing the flowers laugh as she splashed into water below her.

"No! I can't swim!" Alice cried out underwater, waving her arms frantically around her, fear engulfing her chest as she sunk lower, deeper into the waters around her, looking around for some source of help. Her lungs burned as no air seemed to fill them, and Alice shut her eyes, believing that this was how she was going to die.

Alice felt herself sink lower, lower, lower, until she hit the bottom of whatever she was in, and there she lay, knowing that this was her death bed. Water filled her mouth, choking her, but Alice's pain was more in her mind.

"Will loved me," Alice thought, "and I never returned it. He must be looking for me, wondering where I went. Mr. Carpenter and Walrus must be worried too. I'm sorry that I never made it home to you, I'm sorry."

Alice felt strong arms wrap around her she felt herself being pulled up, up, up. "Here I go to heaven." Alice thought, feeling herself emerge from the water, onto what seemed like shore. The sand was unnaturally soft and it felt nice on Alice's back.

Alice felt someone applying pressure to her stomach, pumping it with their hands, hearing the person with an English accent saying, "C'mon there, don't die on me. Don't die." Then a mouth on hers, and Alice could breathe again. Alice coughed up water, gasping for breath, her throat feeling dry and sore. The pressure on Alice's stomach came back, following once again another mouth on hers, breathing into her, giving her life.

Alice opened her eyes to see the face of an unfamiliar man slightly older then her, as soaked as she was, his brown hair flat against his face and a hat perched atop his head, bringing out his handsome features.

"You're an angel." Alice heard herself say aloud as she reached out and touched his face, his hand against her.

"That's good, you're talking." The angel, as Alice called him, ran his hand trough his hair. "I saw you fall into the lake, and didn't come back up. I was worried. "

"Thank you." Alice coughed as she turned a shade of pink and shivered. The angel felt her head and grimaced.

"This isn't good. You're catching a cold." The angel helped Alice to her feet. "Let's go back to my place where we can get you into something warm." The angel picked up his jacket that he had taken off before saving Alice and put it around her.

"Why are you helping me?" Alice asked through chattering teeth. The angel smiled.

"Does one need an excuse to help a lovely lady like yourself?" Alice blushed and extended her hand.

"I'm Alice."

The angel smiled and accepted her hand in a warm shake, tipping his hat. "They call me Hatter." And with that, Alice followed Hatter, smiling to herself, feeling so fortunate that he had found her.


	7. The Mad Tea Shop

**Authors Note: Hey, have any of you seen Alice on SyFy? Oh my gosh it was AMAZING! I am a HUGE Hatter fan! (Actually I was even BEFORE Alice, but seeing Hatter in it made me fall even more in love with him! Andrew Lee Potts was perfect for his part!) What do you guys think of Hatter? Haha enjoy and comment! I love to hear from you guys!**

Alice followed Hatter to a small, worn down old building, its once bright pink and purple walls now fading to a musty gray. A sign hang loosely from the top of it, the letters bleeding together so that Alice had to stop and even then she could barely make out what it said;

_**Hatter's and March Hare's Tea Party**_

"Alice? Are you coming?" Hatter was at the door, holding it open. Alice nodded and walked to the door, Hatter following her in behind.

The place looked the same on the inside as it did on the outside. Portraits that Alice could tell once covered the walls proudly now were crooked, most of them on the floor. The rest of the room besides that was bare, all except for a grand table that filled the entire place, only enough room on the sides to pull out chairs or pass through.

"Hatter? Is that you?" Someone that sat at the end table that Alice had barely noticed as she walked in looked up. Alice gasped when her eyes met with the speakers face.

"You're a…a…rabbit!" Alice cried, looking at the fuzzy face of the speaker.

"Now, now miss," the rabbit took a sip of his tea, no amusement on his furry face, "the correct term is Hare. I am March Hare, that is what you may call me. Now Hatter," March Hare directed his attention to Hatter, who stood beside Alice, a smirk on his face from the 'rabbit' comment. "You had not informed me that a lady was to be coming here. I would have tidied the place up more, pulled back the shitters, made new tea. Are you thirsty miss?"

Alice gaped at the March Hare, bewildered the sight of him as he got up and hurried about, moving things from the table and setting them in empty chairs.

"I never imagined heaven to be like this." Alice meant to say in her head, but still it came out.

"Heaven? Heaven?" The Hare laughed in amusement. "My dear child, you think this is _heaven_? You are far wrong from that!"

"Then what the heck is this place?" Alice cried, swimming in much embarrassment, her face returning to that scarlet color that she seemed to be going to a lot on this day. "I was attacked while I was walking home with…," Alice hesitated, "_someone _and so that someone told me to run and jump through a Looking Glass and so I did and I met up with a crazy smiling cat and flowers that think I'm a weed and I nearly drowned and things are still running through my head with this kiss I had with this guy that I kinda like and I have no idea what's going on!"

Alice fell into one of the chairs nearest to her and put her head on the table, sobbing. Alice heard a chair being moved out next to her and Hatter's face came into her view.

"I'm sorry. I understand that this must be very hard for you." Hatter awkwardly rubbed Alice's back, who tried her hardest to suppress her childish tears.

"Well," The Hare slapped his hands together, breaking the silence. "I'll get some tea for us all." And with that, he left the tea shop, going out back.

"I'm sorry." Alice wiped her tears back with her hand, taking deep breath. "I didn't mean to break down. This change has just been," Alice took another breath, "so hard for me and I-"

"Alice." Hatter stared into her eyes. "Don't worry about it. Cry when you want to cry. Laugh when you want to laugh. I'm not here to judge you or hurt you." Alice smiled, feeling very warm and safe with Hatter around.

"I brought some tea!" March Hare announced, making Alice and Hatter jump in their seats. The Hare, though, didn't seem to notice at all as he waltzed in a seated himself across from where Alice and Hatter sat, a full pot of piping hot teat in his furry fingers.

Alice shivered, although being almost fully dry and with Hatter's warm jacket on, she felt a chill up her spine. "Yes, tea does sound nice." Alice said, reaching across the table as the Hare handed her a cup of tea. Alice's necklace swayed back and forth as she did so, making a chiming noise as it hit the teacup.

"Oh my god. The necklace." March Hare gasped in mid-pour, spilling over the tea onto the table. He didn't seem to mind though, for his attention was fully focused on Alice's charm that hung around the gold chain against her neck. Alice's hand went to it immediately, holding it protectively in her clutches.

"It's just a necklace." Alice said curtly, not sure what else to say.

"Let me see it, child." The Hare beckoned for it.

"No." Alice argued, holding the necklace closer to her, leaning away from the Hare.

"What's so special about it, Hare my friend?" Hatter asked, his voice uneasy and the March Hare's rowdiness.

"You said your name was Alice, correct?" The Hare questioned Alice, his voice getting more excited.

"I didn't tell you but yes, it is." Alice replied, her actions still wary.

"How did you get that necklace? Where are your parents? Can you open the stubborn thing?" The Hare's questions coming more fast and hurried.

"I've had it with me my entire life, a gift from my parents. They left me at the age of eight, their whereabouts I am unsure of and no, I cannot get this locket open as long as I can remember." Alice spoke quickly, for it seemed that everybody else was talking fast with an unusual tone.

"Oh my god! It is true! Queen Alice! It's you! The Queen of Wonderland!" March Hare shouted in joy, reaching for the sky as if giving a blessing.

"What do you mean 'The Queen of Wonderland'?" Alice cried out, setting her teacup down on the table hardly.

"Yes what _are _you talking about Hare?" Hatter questioned the fluffy fellow as he nearly jumped in excitement.

"Most precisely that." March Hare replied, leaving Alice feeling very confused. "You say your parents left you at a young age?" Alice nodded her head, "And that all that you have to remember them is that necklace which you could never open?" He gestured to Alice's neck where she fingered the gold heart charm; a habit she had developed when sitting down since she was a child. "That's all the proof we need to have to prove that you are not just Alice, you are _the _Alice. Queen Alice."

Alice hid the necklace from the Hare's view. "I can't be a Queen. I don't want to be a Queen. I just want to return home and go back to my orphanage where I belong, ok?"

"Only you can be Queen, Alice. You hold the life of Queens of Wonderland past in that necklace of yours; the life of powerful rulers past, the extraordinary power from many _ages_ past. Such power that many people would _kill _for." The Hare's eyes grew wide, "Such power to turn a man _mad_." Hatter was in out of his seat and in front of Alice in a flash.

"It is extraordinary power, one that is held in Alice's necklace, Hare my friend. That's why it graces the neck of Lady Alice to stay safe. And on Alice's neck it shall stay, isn't that right?"

March Hare gave a chilling look to Hatter. "My hands are much safer for it though, more safer then a teenage girl."

"Excuse me, but no one is getting this necklace." Alice snapped, which sent Hare's eyes back to her.

"Such power…" He breathed, his hands curling to claws "Give it to me!" He lunged at Alice's neck like a wild animal. Alice screamed and put her hands up in defense, waiting for the blow. Hatter grabbed March Hare and shoved him across the long table, disrupting many tea cups, shattering them onto the floor.

Hatter turned to Alice and grabbed her hand. "We have to get out of here!" They made a mad dash for the door, screams erupting from their throats. Hatter grabbed the door _handle_ just as Alice felt Hare's paw grab her hair and pull Alice backwards. Alice's hand slipped from Hatter's as she fell to the floor, March Hare grabbing at her neck, scratching her with his drawn claws.

"Get off of her!" Hatter grunted as he yanked March Hare from Alice and gave a fatal blow to his jaw. The Hare groaned in pain as Alice and Hatter fled from the now mad Tea Shop, running into the nearby forest ahead.


	8. Escape to Chess Board

**Authors Note: Ooh! Tensions rise! You have no idea how difficult this chapter was to write! I hope you all like it! I love all your comments! Don't hesitate to send more! I really enjoy hearing from you all!**

Branches scratched their faces as Hatter led Alice off the path, past trees and other sorts of odd things until they ducked under a brush and waited, their breathing shallow. Seconds turned to minutes as they waited, watching, the sounds of nature around them.

"Do you think that he won't chase after us?" Alice whispered to Hatter, her heart beating so loudly she feared that it echoed off the trees around her.

"Who do you think won't chase after you?" A voice came behind.

"Ahh!" screamed Alice.

"Ahh!" screamed Hatter.

"Ahh!" screamed the two men, both plump and jolly, wearing the same fashion of clothes. Alice swore she was seeing double.

"Who are you?" said Alice, her voice wary.

"Who are _you_?" The men replied, once again in unison, their voice blending together perfectly.

"We asked you first!" said Hatter, standing over Alice protectively, holding his hat in front of him like a sword.

"I am Dum." One responded, giving a bow.

"I am Dee." The other followed suit, giving the same bow.

"I am Alice." Alice smiled, extending her hand. Dee and Dum looked at it curiously. Alice pulled her hand back. "This is Hatter." Hatter tipped his hat before placing back onto his head once again, where it belonged.

"Who were you running from?" asked Dee, his arm going around Dum.

"Yes, who were you running from?" said Dum.

"None of which is any importance to your two beings," responded Hatter, his voice wary, his eyebrows arched. "We simply needed to get away. Farewell then, Dee and Dum." Hatter and Alice turned and began walking deeper into the woods.

"You mustn't go that way." Said either Dee or Dum, Alice didn't see which.

Hatter turned and looked at the two fellows. "And why is that?" Hatter asked.

"The Queen, she's searching for a girl. A girl named Alice." They responded, eyes overlooking Alice.

"A girl from the outside world, she fell into Wonderland. Supposedly she has something of the Queens that she wants back." Alice's hand shot to her neck, where dangled her necklace. Dee and Dum took a step towards her. "She said anyone that finds her must report to her _immediately_."

"Well then you had better run along then, shouldn't you?" Hatter's arms slipped around Alice's waist. "My sister, _Annie_ and I, were just heading to Chess Board. I do hope that you won't interrupt us while we enjoy another fine day in the Queen of Hearts lovely Wonderland."

With that, Dee and Dum nodded, giving Alice one more look over, as Hatter and Alice moved quickly in the opposite direction that Dee and Dum had warned then about, not talking until they were out of earshot.

"The Queen is after me? This isn't good!" Alice cried, tugging at her necklace chain. "She's going to kill me!"

"Not if the Queen doesn't find you! We can just simply avoid running into her all together." Hatter soothed, trying to calm Alice down as well as himself.

Alice looked at Hatter and smiled. "Thanks for saving my neck back there. Without you I would've been in the Queen's clutches this very minute. Also from the Tea Shop too. Being in Wonderland, my life is much more dangerous." Hatter turned his head away, blushing.

"Your welcome, Alice." Hatter replied as they stepped onto something slippery and black, them both falling to the ground. Alice looked up to see them standing on a large checkered board, it looking exactly like the chess board at the orphanage; except this one didn't have the chest pieces on it.

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed, gazing at the vast board, finally regaining her balance standing up on the slippery thing. "It's as large as a football field!"

"A football field? What's that?" Questioned Hatter, his brow scrunching up in curiosity.

"Its, just a really big field." Alice tried to explain, without much effort. But still, Hatter nodded and smiled, attempting to understand.

'Ahoy! Ahoy! Check!" cried a voice from far away. Alice glanced to see an odd shaped figure on the other side of the chess board waving his arms frantically, coming closer and closer. The closer he got, the more Alice could make out the shape of a man, clearly an old fellow, riding upon a white horse towards them, his white armor colliding together, the sound of crashing metal. "You're my prisoners!"


	9. Fanfiction Announcement

Attention all followers of my stories on fanfiction. I, Sucker4Stories, am changing this account to _**speechlessinger**_on fanfiction, where I will rewrite and republish my old stories which you have all been faithfully reading, and add new stories for your enjoyment.

The reason for this change is so that my fanfiction can correspond with my deviantart, my gmail, and my YouTube. (If any of you want to subscribe to me on those sites, I will not have anything up on there for at least a couple of months while I make this change.)

Thank you all so much for reading my stories and adding me as your favorite author. I keep each and every one of your sweet comments close to my heart.

This message will be up for a couple of weeks before I delete all my stories on my Sucker4Stories account and edit and move them to my new account, _**speechlessinger**_. Make sure to follow me on my new account! Thank you!

-Sucker4Stories


End file.
